


Umbrellas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: It's raining and Dean doesn't have an umbrella. </p>
<p>My first ficlet, AAAAHHHHH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas

“DAMMIT”

Dean doesn’t have an umbrella and the skies just opened up like there’s another Noah out there with another ark. Dean resists the urge to look around for animals moving two by two.   
He probably should have listened to Sammy when he was headed out the door, but he was running late, and Sammy’s always nagging him about something, so he missed the warning. 

Sammy and his flipping smartphones. 

Dean’s going to be at least partially damp all day. He hates that feeling. And he’s going to need something dry to clean off his leather jacket when he gets to work. Luckily, he’s a first grade teacher, and spills are frequent in his classroom, so he’s well stocked. 

He pauses under an overhang to make sure his bag is completely closed and protected as well as it can be under the circumstances. He has worksheets and drawings and projects to give back to his students today. His thoughts whirl and spin, processing his lesson plans for the day - maybe he can work the water cycle into the science module - and concerns about his students - Krissy has been getting more violent lately and Dean thinks he knows how to handle it, but he isn’t 100% sure - when suddenly he feels the firm grip of a large hand on his left shoulder. 

Dean spins around and assumes a defensive stance before his brain has time to process what is going on.

The hand is attached to a slim body in a trench coat and the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. And he’s under an umbrella.

The man backs off a foot and puts his hand up in the air in a placating gesture, and introduces himself.  
“Hello. I am Castiel.”

Dean forces himself to relax and apologizes - Military dad. The stranger, Castiel, is nonplussed.

“I noticed that we are traveling in the same direction and you have no umbrella. I merely wanted to offer to share mine. I will be walking another 6 blocks in this direction.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay. Thanks, man. That’s really nice of you. Garth’s project was getting a little droopy. I’m just going another 4 blocks.”

As they walk, they engage in the basic get-to-know-you chit chat that people do when they first meet someone and are also trying to ignore the butterflies that are amassing in their stomach around about the level of their kneecaps.   
It doesn’t work. Dean is profoundly aware of the butterflies. 

When they arrive at the elementary school, Dean braves direct eye contact to say thank you and shake Castiel’s hand. The crystal blue eyes bore into Dean’s soul and his brain short circuits. Cas (Dean’s already gone if he’s giving the guy a nickname) smiles as he says a sincere ‘you’re welcome, Dean.’

Dean walks into the school in a pleasant fog. 

The head of school tries to get his attention but then gives up. “Ijit,” he mutters under his breath.

Dean makes it to his classroom and digs out his keys. In his pocket, he finds a slightly soggy business card.

CASTIEL NOVAK  
212.555.5875  
castiel@angelus.com

He breaks out into the most brilliant grin ever seen in an elementary school hallway. How soon can he call? Is right now too soon? He should wait till school is over at least. Yeah. Wait till school is over. 

There is absolutely no hope that Dean will be able to focus for the rest of the day.

He fires up the computer and opens his email like his life depends on it.


End file.
